The Price of the Winner
by Ysa666
Summary: 5 ans après les événements du Labyrinth, Sarah est devenue une jeune femme mature, bien loin de se douter qu elle devra a nouveau en affronter les dangers. En effet, le royaume est en proie á la destruction car Jareth n'a toujours pas digérer son échec, obligeant ainsi les gobelins a fuir dans le royaume des Fées, oú la Reine, belle et cruelle decide de jouer avec le destin de tous
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir à tous, **

**Aprés mûre reflexion, et aprés certaines de vos rewiews qui m'ont éclairer sur certaines lacunes et erreurs, je decide de réécrire cette fanfiction afin de la corriger. Elle sera de plus, un peu plus étoffée. Je la trouve, effectivmeent, un peu trop légere sur certains point et trop fragile. Je me dois donc de la renforcer, mais je garderais la trame original. **

**Deuxieme cadeau de Noel, je publi donc ce tout premier (et nouveau) chapitre, en esperant que vous me pardonnerez. **

**Voila, en tout cas, je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos anciennes rewiews Lunastrelle, Melior, LittleLotte, Maerra et Milie Littre.**

* * *

**Labyrinth : The price of the Winner**

**CHAPITRE 1**

Sarah Williams soupira.

Face à elle, la porte d'entrée de son ancienne maison.

L'idée de faire demi-tour et de rejoindre le taxi qui l'attendait en contre bas l'effleura une brève seconde, mais les centaines de kilomètres parcourus pour arriver jusqu'ici avaient quasiment vidé son porte monnaie, et le peu qui lui restait venait d'être utiliser pour payer le chauffeur.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci démarra finalement, s'éloigna au loin et finit par disparaitre au détour d'un carrefour, ne lui laissant alors aucune chance de rebrousser chemin. Et d'autant plus, qu'il se mit à pleuvoir.

"Génial", soupira la jeune femme.

Elle repoussa une longue mèche noire derrière son oreille et avisant son sac de voyage trainant au sol, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, geste trahissant une soudaine anxiété.

Voila cinq années qu'elle avait quitté le domicile familial, durant lesquelles elle s'était refusée de revenir ici, le souvenir de sa dernière dispute avec Karen lui refroidissant ses ardeurs, de même que les appels incessants de cette dernière, déterminée à vouloir, malgré la distance, garder un minimum de contrôle sur sa vie.

Toujours le même refrain, et cela avait été, lors de la fin de sa scolarité, la cause de son départ.

La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase ? Karen, souhaitant qu'elle intègre une prestigieuse école de commerce afin qu'elle puisse reprendre l'entreprise familiale de son père. L'idée était honorable, mais cela en avait été hors de question, elle qui voulait au contraire poursuivre sa passion du théâtre.

_« C'est un métier incertain et inutile, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu refuse d'entrer dans cette école de commerce Sarah »_ lui avait une fois de plus dit Karen sèchement. _« J'ai déjà envoyé le dossier d'inscription, et mon amie Helene, qui travail au secrétariat, m'a promis de te faire une place » _

La nouvelle avait été une très mauvaise surprise, mais cette fois-ci, Sarah avait refusé de se taire. L'époque où elle fuyait les disputes pour se refugier dans sa chambre et confier ses malheurs auprès de ses amis du Labyrinthe était révolue son avenir était désormais en jeu, et il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse marcher une fois de plus sur les pieds.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle avait alors annoncé telle une bombe face à sa belle mère, qu'elle refusait d'entrer dans cette école, ayant déjà postulé dans une faculté d'art où elle pourrait suivre les options qu'elle désirait.

Karen, entre stupéfaction et colère, en était restée bouche bée une demi seconde, avant de se reprendre.

_« - Quand as tu envoyé ton dossier ?"_

_"- Il y a deux semaines! Et j'ai reçu ma réponse cette semaine! _répondit Sarah, serrant les points. _Je suis acceptée._ »

Elle lui expliqua alors qu'elle s'était également trouvé un appartement à proximité de l'établissement et que l'argent obtenu lors de ces petits boulots d'été lui permettrait de payer les premiers loyers jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un nouveau travail sur place.

Karen, entendant cela, ne savait plus sur quel pied danser, pataugeant entre la surprise de voir à quel point Sarah avait prit de l'avance pour gérer son avenir avec une maturité flagrante, et le mécontentement de voir que la jeune fille lui filait entre les doigts sur une voie qu'elle estimait pourtant inacceptable. Ce qu'elle s'empressa par ailleurs de lui dire une nouvelle fois, et qu'elle s'opposait fermement à ce qu'elle aille dans cette faculté.

_« - Mais pourquoi !? _S'exclama la jeune fille_. Pourquoi m'interdisez-vous de faire ce que je veux !_

_- Je te l'ai déjà dis, et je te le répète Sarah, _fit froidement Karen_, c'est une voie incertaine et dérisoire ! Et je ne désire que ce toute mère veut pour son enfant, un avenir sure ! _

_- Mais tu n'es pas ma mère ! _siffla Sarah_. Et tu ne le seras jamais ! _

_- Sarah ! _s'indigna Karen, en reculant d'un pas, comme si la jeune femme l'avait frappé en plein cœur.

_- Tu ne sais rien de moi ! T'es tu seulement intéressé à ce que je faisais ?! _

_- Bien sur ! Tu passe ton temps à lire tes livres et à écrire. Et aussi à parler toute seule dans ta chambre…_

_- Je répétais ! _s'écria Sarah furieusement_. J'étais inscrite au club théâtre de mon lycée ! Nous avons donné des spectacles et jamais, toi et papa n'êtes venus me voir ! _

_- Voyons, _répondit Karen en haussant les épaules_. Ton père ne pouvait pas se libérer ! _

_- Tu aurais put au moins venir avec Tobby ! Tu sais combien il aime me voir jouer ! _

_- Ce ne sont que des bêtises Sarah ! Grandis un peu voyons ! _

A ces mots, ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de reculer brusquement, le visage perdant toute ses couleurs pour devenir aussi pâle que le marbre. En elle, son cœur se serra brusquement et Sarah eut alors la certitude que quelque chose venait de se briser à jamais.

Elle qui lui avait tout donné, et tout fait pour que depuis le jour où elle avait découvert le Labyrinthe, il n'y ait plus aucun accroches entre elles, et voila que maintenant que Karen piétinait sur ses derniers rêves, lui exhortant une fois de plus à grandir.

Grands dieux ses efforts n'avaient donc servit à rien ?

Toutes ses heures consacrées à tenir compagnies à Karen, à la demande de son père où elle aurait pu à la place passer plus de temps avec ses amis du lycée ou du Labyrinthe, à l'accompagner dans ses soirées mondaines et ennuyeuses, et à sacrifier le peu de ses temps libres pour garder Tobby, bien que cette tache ne soit pas une corvée, bien au contraire, car depuis qu'elle l'avait sauvé de Jareth, Sarah chérissait le petit garçon comme le plus précieux des trésors.

Tout ses efforts pour plaire à sa belle mère, afin de lui montrer qu'elle n'était plus l'adolescente rêveuse et rebelle d'autrefois mais une jeune femme mature, et voila qu'ils étaient réduits en poussières.

Sentant les larmes lui perlaient les yeux, Sarah serra une nouvelle fois les poings.

_- J'ai grandis, mais tu refuse de le voir, _avait-elle dit, la voix soudainement tremblante_. Je ne suis plus une petite fille, et j'ai choisi la voix dans laquelle je veux évoluer. Si tu te considère vraiment comme ma mère, alors tu devrais plus tôt me soutenir et avoir confiance en moi ! _

Puis avant que Karen ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Sarah s'était détournée, remontant dans sa chambre. Là, elle s'était alors enfermée et prenant sa valise, y fourra toute ses affaires.

Les larmes troublaient sa vue et coulaient le long de ses joues, mais elle les ignora. Il lui fallait fuir loin de cette maison, partir très loin. Un désir gonflant en elle, comme prêt à éclater tel une bulle de savons.

Elle ignora également ses amis, qui apparurent dans le miroir, alertes et sentant en elle une profonde détresse.

_- Sarah ?_ demanda Hoogle, la main posée contre la glace.

Mais elle passa devant eux, sans les voir, anesthésiée.

_- Gente Dame !_ cria Sir Dydimus, inquiet.

La tempête. Une ombre noir l'engloutissait. Pulsation malsaine. Une sensation de déchirement, un cri non formulé de rage et de souffrance. Partir.

_- Sarah ! réponds !_ fit Ludo, plaquant sa grosse frimousse contre la surface intérieur du miroir.

Cette fois ci, la jeune femme sembla enfin les remarquer. Elle s'avança alors vers la coiffeuse, et ils lui sourire aussitôt, s'apprêtant à lui demander de se confier, car après tout, ils étaient là pour elle. Ils pourraient repousser tout ce mal hors d'elle d'un simple geste, d'un sourire rempli d'amour et par des paroles rassurante… mais non.

Caressant du bout des doigts le livre du Labyrinthe, la jeune femme murmura tristement que cela était finit. Puis, levant les yeux vers eux, le regard rempli de chagrin et d'une soudaine résignation, elle leur sourit doucement.

_- Au revoir les amis,_ murmura-t-elle_. Je suis vraiment désolée…_

A ces mots, ils sentirent alors le lien qui les unissait se déchirer peu à peu et comprirent qu'elle les repoussait.

Ne comprenant pas, ils tentèrent alors de l'empêcher, l'interpellant de toute leurs force et essayant de traverser le miroir. Mais celui-ci restait clos et ils se sentirent alors happer par les ténèbres grandissantes de l'oubli. Le Labyrinthe les rappelait, et sous le désir de Sarah d'en finir, fermait tout passage au monde extérieur.

La voyant se détourner définitivement d'eux, valise à la main, ils l'appelèrent alors une dernière fois, mais leurs cris s'évanouir tel échos, lorsque la porte se referma sur eux.

De nouveau dans le Hall, Sarah se retrouva nez à nez avec son père. Ce dernier rentrait tout juste du travail, et face à lui, Karen lui expliquant d'une manière presque hystérique la situation. Voyant sa valise, il tenta alors l'arrêter, ignorant les cris de sa femme.

_-Sarah, attends !_

_- Non, laisse-moi, _murmura-t-elle en passant à coté de lui_. _

Il tenta de l'arrêter, posant une main sur son épaule, et elle s'immobilisa, n'osant le regarder.

_- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, _annonça-t-elle._ Je me suis trouvé un appartement à New York, prés de la faculté d'art où j'ai été reçue._

_- Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant, _la contrat son père_. Il est tard et il commence à pleuvoir ! _

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte. L'air frais et humide lui caressa le visage, et fermant les yeux sous cette caresse, Sarah oublia tout.

Son père, tentant de l'empêcher de partir. Karen, hystérique. Ses amis qu'elle avait abandonnés.

Il n'y avait plus qu'elle.

La pluie.

Elle soupira, ouvrant les yeux et sentant un frisson lui parcourir la nuque, elle s'avança sur la terrasse.

Le monde lui paru alors comme nouveau, et continuant d'avancer jusqu'à sentir les premiers gouttes de pluie lui caresser les joues, et tomber sur ses épaules, elle su.

C'était la meilleure décision.

Quelques seconde plus tard, elle quitta la maison et disparu dans la nuit, les cris de ses parents résonnant derrière elle comme une mélodie lointaine.

Elle ne les avait contactés qu'une fois arrivée à New York.

Et pendant cinq ans, elle n'était pas une seule fois rentrée chez elle. De toute façon, ses études lui prenaient beaucoup de temps, de même que le petit boulot qu'elle s'était trouvé afin de gagner un peu d'argent. C'était dur, mais nécessaire. C'était la vie qu'elle avait choisit.

La seule chose qu'il lui aurait fait changer d'avis était Tobby. Pour lui, elle aurait tout lâché et serait revenue sans hésiter, lui qui la demandait si souvent le soir.

Lui qui était également l'appât parfait.

Karen avait vite comprit qu'elle tenait là un argument de taille à travers le petit garçon, et espérait ainsi amadouer la jeune femme. C'était cruel de sa part.

Et sa façon de lui résister l'était tout autant Tobby souffrait de son absence, chose que sa belle mère se faisait un plaisir de lui rappeler à chaque appel.

Ainsi donc, les cinq années étaient ainsi vite passées.

Et finalement, son père l'appela un soir.

Les vacances de noël approchant, il lui proposa à ce qu'elle vienne passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec eux.

« - _Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me libérer,_ avait-elle répondu en jetant un coup d'œil distrait sur son agenda. _Je crois que j'ai une répétition et je ne suis pas sure que mon directeur de ma troupe soit d'accord…._

_- Sarah, s'il te plait,_ demanda son père. _Je sais que nos relations ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient mais j'aimerais vraiment, que l'on se réunisse à nouveau…fais-le pour Tobby.._

- …

_- Sarah ?_ fit son père inquiet.

_- C'est Karen qui te demande de dire ça ?_ murmura la jeune femme assez sèchement.

_- Non c'est moi. Je suis seul. Karen est partit avec lui faire des courses. _

_- Je vois. _

_- Il n'arrête toujours pas de te demander, et nous avons du lui donner quelques unes de tes peluches en plus de Lancelot. _

Son cœur se serra brusquement et sa main se crispa sur le téléphone.

_- Papa, si je viens,_ commença Sarah.

_- Oui ? _

_- Promets –moi une chose…_

_- Laquelle ?_

_- Ne laisse pas Karen tout gâcher, s'il te plait…_

Cette fois, ce fut à lui de ne pas répondre, et durant son silence, Sarah ferma les yeux, se mordillant la lèvre. L'envie de raccrocher lui prit, mais elle attendit la réponse de son père.

_- D'accord. J'y veillerais. _

_- Merci…_

Quelques jours plus tard précédant l'appel, son chef accepta lorsqu'elle lui fit part de son désir d'avoir quelques jours de congés pour rejoindre sa famille. Elle était un bon élément pour la troupe, et ne faisait pas de vague. Et depuis qu'il la connaissait par le biais de l'école, il savait qu'elle était sérieuse. Ce pourquoi il accepta aussitôt, à la seule condition qu'elle apprenne son texte, dieu sait quand et comment et qu'elle rentre le plus tôt possible après les fêtes en le sachant sur le bout des doigts.

- On va avoir du boulot sur la planche, Sarah. Et à moins que tu veuille que j'embauche quelqu'un pour te remplacer, t'as intérêt à être à l'heure et ok .

Elle ne faisait peut être que des petits rôles, mais pour l'instant c'était suffisant pour lui permettre de s'habituer à une vraie scène et à un public d'une centaine de personne, qui n'avaient rien avoir avec celui du lycée. Les gens payaient pour les voir jouer.

Et sa place, ainsi celles des autres étudiants qui avaient été pris avec elle dans cette troupe, étaient chères. Le talent ne suffisait pas, elle avait du se battre pour avoir sa place, et elle devait se battre également pour la garder.

- J'y serrais, promit la jeune femme.

- Bien ! fit son chef dans un sourire.

Le soir même, Sarah acheta ensuite un billet d'avion pour partir rejoindre sa famille. Il ne lui restait alors plus qu'a attendre le jour J.

Et ce jour J était finalement arrivé. Après trois heure de vol, et une deux heure de taxi, elle était enfin arrivée.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune femme appuya alors sur la sonnette.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des pas retentirent à l'intérieur. La porte s'ouvrit ensuite sur une femme d'allure très élégante et entrant dans la quarantaine. La femme la dévisagea une bref seconde, soudainement hésitante, puis la reconnaissant, son visage s'éclaira.

- Sarah ! s'écria Karen apparemment ravie. Mais quelle surprise !

- Bonjour Karen…

Il est vrai qu'elle avait changé. Elle n'était plus la jeune adulte aux joues charnues de dix neuf ans. Désormais elle en avait vingt quatre, et sa vie à New York l'avait quelques peu marqué. Elle avait minci, d'ailleurs un peu trop peut être, car ses joues s'était légèrement creusées, conférents à son visage une touche délicatement anguleuse, faisant oublier les joues pouponnes de l'adolescence.

Ses sourcils droits et bien dessiné, soulignaient beaucoup de caractère et un tempérament de feu et son regard avait également changé. Autrefois bleu-vert, il s'était assombrit avec l'âge, devenant un vert sombre, conférant à ses yeux une intensité particulièrement troublante.

La dévisageant une nouvelle fois avec un léger sourire, Karen s'écarta finalement pour la laisser entrer.

- Sais-tu que l'on pensait que tu nous avais oublié, depuis que ton père t'a appelé, fit-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

- Désolée, s'excusa Sarah en passant ses longues mèches noires derrière ses oreilles. J'ai oublié d'appeler…

Un sourire éclatant se dessina sur les lèvres de Karen.

- Ce n'est rien, l'essentiel c'est que tu sois de retour…

Sarah hocha la tête. Elle reprit son sac de voyage et s'avança, titubant légèrement sous son poids et la soudaine fatigue qui s'était abattue sur elle.

- Tu as besoin d'un coup de main peut être ?

- Non, non…ça va merci…

- J'insiste, fit Karen d'un ton faussement autoritaire.

Elle lui attrapa la deuxième lanière de son sac de voyage et ensembles elles montèrent en direction de son ancienne chambre.

- Où est Tobby ? demanda Sarah en regardant vers la chambre de ses parents.

- Ton père est allé le chercher à l'école.

- Il est en quelle classe ? Grande section ?

Sa belle mère hocha la tête, tout en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Lorsque la jeune fille entra, elle s'arrêta un instant et contempla l'état des lieux, troublée.

- On n'a rien touché, annonça Karen. Et puis, je pense que tu es assez grande pour te débarrasser de certaines affaires, non ?

Sarah ne répondit pas, observant son ancienne chambre dans les moindres recoins. Toute son enfance était là. Ainsi qu'une grande partie de son adolescence. Ses jouets, ses peluches et ses livres, dont un en particulier, posé en évidence sur sa coiffeuse. Le livre du Labyrinthe.

Sarah déposa doucement sa valise sur le lit, puis vint s'en saisir. A son contact, elle sentit son cœur faire un bon, puis elle le tourna dans tout les sens et le feuilleta rapidement.

Il n'avait presque pas changé. Sa couverture de cuir avait juste un peu vieillit, et les pages avait légèrement jaunie. Certaines étaient cornées.

Elle se tourna vers Karen, qui était restée sur le pas de la porte.

- Vous l'avez lu ?

Sa belle mère hocha la tête.

- Oui, Tobby voulait qu'on lui lise tout les soirs.

Sarah hocha la tête puis referma le livre, et le reposa sur la coiffeuse, avant de s'en détourner complètement.

- Karen ? fit soudainement la voix de son père. On est rentrés !

Sarah leva la tête en direction de sa belle mère. Celle-ci lui sourit et sortie aussitôt de sa chambre.

- Oui, répondit-elle. Et il y a une surprise qui vous attend ! Sarah est ici ! Elle est dans sa chambre…

- Ah, dans ce cas, on arrive !

La jeune femme entendit son père gravir les marche et quelques secondes plus tard, il apparu devant le cadre de sa porte, portant dans ses bras…

- Tobby ! s'écria-t-elle en reconnaissant le petit garçon.

Tobby la dévisagea un instant puis lui sourit, la reconnaissant à son tour.

- Sarah ! fit-il en tendant une main vers lui. Tu es revenu ?

- Oui bien sur que je suis revenu, s'exclama la jeune femme en s'avançant vers lui. Viens dans mes bras !

Tout en riant, son père lui tendit le petit garçon, lequel se logea confortablement dans son giron, et la détailla du regard.

- Regarde-toi, fit-il l'air soudainement ému. Tu es devenue une belle jeune femme maintenant ! Et puis qu'est ce que tu ressemble à ta mère, c'est incroyable !

Peu à l'aise avec les compliments, Sarah sentit ses joues rosir et détourna le regard, ce qui fit rire doucement son père. Tobby quand à lui, ne la quittait pas un seul instant des yeux.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

La jeune femme sourit.

- C'est mieux, approuva-t-il.

Il lui reprit alors Tobby, puis désigna la valise.

- Tu devrais la vider, fit-il. Et puis, ça sera bientôt l'heure de diner. Karen a cuisiné toute la journée.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Karen qui s'était mit en retrait pour laisser le père et la fille se retrouver, hocha la tête.

- Oui, d'ailleurs il faut que je retourne en cuisine, fit-elle en sortant de la chambre. La cuisson devrait être prête…

Son conjoint sourit, puis se tourna une dernière fois vers Sarah.

- Content que tu sois là, fit-il doucement. Tu nous as manqués…

- Vous aussi, admit la jeune fille en souriant.

Son père lui rendit son sourire, puis partit avec Tobby en direction de la salle de bain pour lui faire prendre un bain, la laissant désormais seule.

Sarah referma alors la porte de sa chambre et s'y adossa, contemplant la pièce d'un air résolue.

- Et bien voila, murmura-t-elle. Je suis de retour…

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

_Rewiews ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voila un nouveau chapitre. Plus complet et plus détailé que l'ancien, j'espere qu'il vous plaira. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, j'ai écrit ce chapitre à la hâte._

_Merci **Melior** pour ta rewiew. _

_Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**LABYRINTH : THE PRICE OF THE WINNER.**

**CHAPITRE 02**

- Ah te voila enfin ! s'exclama Karen en levant les yeux vers Sarah.

La jeune femme qui venait de faire apparition dans la salle à manger, hocha la tête et vint prendre place à la table, tandis que Tobby, assit en face d'elle l'accueillit d'un grand sourire.

- Désolée pour le retard, s'excusa-t-elle. J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu dans la salle de bain.

Pour confirmer ses dires, elle désigna sa longue queue de cheval, dont les quelques mèches encore humides témoignaient d'un séchage maladroit.

- Ils ont poussés, remarqua Karen d'un œil réprobateur. Tu devrais les couper…

Sa chevelure lui descendant désormais en bas du dos, Sarah avait fait le choix de ne pas la couper pendant ces dernières années, car pour elle, cette décision symbolisant le prix de la liberté qu'elle avait acquise en quittant la maison.

- La longueur me convient, répondit calmement Sarah.

Une expression de surprise se peignit sur le visage de Karen, qui s'attendait surement à ce qu'elle parte au quart de tour, mais la jeune femme se contenta de lui sourire.

Libre de toute entraves de la part de sa belle mère, Sarah avait pu s'épanouir tel une fleure sauvage, et avait pu ainsi laisser libre cours à toute ses envies telle que sa chevelure, qu'elle désirait aussi longue que celle de sa mère. Et puis, autre désir qu'elle s'était offert son tatouage au creux du poignet, caché sous le manche de son pull-over, qu'elle avait fait. Il représentait une spirale tortueuse et sans fin, symbole primitif du labyrinthe. Un hommage à son aventure, à ses amis et également ses regrets.

Seul, Tobby l'avait remarqué.

Alors qu'elle finissait de vider sa valise, le petit garçon était venu la voir après que son père lui fit prendre le bain. Manche retroussées, alors il avait alors aperçu le symbole sur sa chaire, mais n'avait rien dit, se contentant de froncer les sourcils.

Sarah avait aperçu son regard, et se demandant quels étaient ses souvenirs, elle le fit asseoir sur son lit.

- Karen m'a dit, que tu lisais le livre du « Labyrinthe » presque tout les soirs ? demanda-t-elle. C'est vrai ?

Le petit garçon hocha la tête.

- Oui, je l'aime beaucoup. Et puis, quand je le lis, j'ai l'impression d'entendre ta voix…

Sarah regarda le visage de son jeune frère. Sourcils froncé, le petit garçon semblait réfléchir.

- Il y a autre chose ?

- Oui, fit Tobby en levant les yeux vers elle. Je crois que je me souviens de certaines choses, mais… j'ai peur que ce soit moi qui les imagine.

A ces mots, la jeune femme sentit son cœur faire un bond.

- Je…je crois que je me souviens des Gobelins, fit Tobby d'une voix hésitante. Je me souviens d'avoir été avec eux. Et d'avoir eu très peur. Mais après, il y avait un homme…

- Jareth, murmura Sarah, le cœur battant.

- C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle ? demanda Tobby.

La jeune femme détourna le regard, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. L'incertitude commença à l'envahir. Devait-elle vraiment lui révéler la vérité, puis que ce que leur discutions semblait y mener ? Ou devait-elle feindre, comme elle avait si bien appris lors de ces dernières années, et lui mentir ?

- Oui, répondit-elle. Il s'appelle Jareth. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que dans le livre, ils ne disent pas son prénom, fit Tobby en la dévisageant.

Un silence s'installa. Puis Sarah se redressa finalement et s'avança vers la fenêtre. Son regard s'attarda sur son reflet, puis se perdit au delà, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Tobby se leva également.

- Sarah est ce que tu as demandé à ce que les gobelins m'emportent ?

A cette question, qui sembla raisonner étrangement dans la pièce, la jeune femme ferma les yeux, les sentant soudainement se brouiller sous les larmes et une douleur sourde naitre au plus profond de sa poitrine.

Sans qu'elle ne soit vraiment surprise au fond d'elle, elle s'y était attendue, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ce moment révélations beaucoup trop tôt. Il était si jeune.

« _Et il n'était qu'un nourrisson lorsque je l'ai envoyé là bas »,_ pensa-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux, sentant une larme glisser le long de sa joue.

- Sarah ? demanda Tobby.

Nouveau silence. La jeune femme poussa alors un soupir de désespoir, et décida de rendre les armes. Car si elle repoussait cette discutions, Tobby comprendrait par lui-même et lui en voudrait énormément qu'elle lui cache ainsi la vérité.

- Ne m'en veux pas, Tobby, murmura-t-elle. Mais oui, j'ai effectivement demandé à ce que tu sois emporté par les gobelins…

Puis, poussant un soupir tremblant, Sarah se retourna, s'apprêtant à affronter le regard de son jeune frère qu'elle s'imagina être un mélange de colère et d'incrédulité. Mais à sa grande surprise, Tobby vint se blottir contre elle, encerclant sa taille de ses petits bras. Prise au dépourvu, elle posa une main sur sa tête, ses doigts s'entremêlant dans les mèches aussi blondes que des épis de blés.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, murmura-t-elle.

Tobby leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit. Un sourire doux et rassurant, que les petits garçons de son âge n'avaient pas.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, fit-il. Tu es venu me chercher, non ? C'est ça qui compte. Tu ne m'as pas abandonné…

A ces mots, Sarah ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ayant soudainement la sensation qu'un poids immense venait de quitter ses épaules.

- Et puis dans le livre, continua Tobby, ils disent par ce que la fille fait ça par ce que son frère était insupportable…

Il fronça les sourcils, la moue boudeuse mais ayant le regard pétillant de malice.

- Oh ça oui, fit Sarah en riant doucement, comprenant l'insinuation. Tu étais un enfant terrible et qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer pour un rien !

Tobby sourit, puis s'écarta d'elle. Toute fois ses mains vinrent attraper celle de Sarah et remontèrent sa manche, dévoilant la spirale sur son poignet. Son visage redevint soudainement sérieux.

- C'est aussi à cause de moi, que tu es partie de la maison? demanda-t-il en suivant du bout des doigts le tracé sinueux du dessin.

La question lui serra le cœur.

- Bien sure que non, répondit Sarah.

Elle lui leva la tête, et plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de Tobby.

- Je suis partie par ce que j'étais en désaccord avec Karen sur la façon de mener ma vie, expliqua-t-elle. Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi…

Puis elle lui désigna le dessin sur son avant bras.

- Tu sais pourquoi est ce que je l'ai fait ? Je l'ai fait pour ne jamais t'oublier. Pour ne jamais oublier que malgré toutes les épreuves qui nous séparent, que ce soit le labyrinthe par le passé, ou bien Karen, le fait que tu sois mon petit frère adoré, et que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là.

Elle se mit à genoux, et lui saisit le visage entre les mains.

- Tu entends Tobby ? murmura-t-elle. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Par ce que je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout…

Face à cette déclaration, le petit garçon hocha la tête, un sourire éclatant se dessinant sur son visage.

- Oui, je sais. Et c'est pour ça que tu as gagné, dans le Labyrinthe…

* * *

_As perdu…tu as perdu…Indigne…Indigne de régner…tu as perdu…_

_Une litanie qui résonne sans fin._

_Perdu…indigne…lâches…_

_La honte. Le dégout._

…_mort…vengeance…vengeance…_

_Les ténèbres. Leur chuchotement moqueur. Leur regard accusateur…_

…_tu as perdu…._

…_Jareth !..._

- Assez !

Le cri résonna dans les airs tel un coup de tonnerre. En réponse, comme si les mots étaient dotés d'une force physique, les murs s'ébranlèrent.

L'un d'eux, se fissura brusquement dans un grondement sinistre, et Hoogle qui marchait vivement en direction de la salle du trône, s'immobilisa.

- Oh non…

Le vieux gobelin suivit avec appréhension la lézarde s'étendre jusqu'au plafond et poussa un cri lorsque le lustre en Crystal, qui se trouvait juste au dessus de lui, se détacha soudainement de son socle pour exploser, quelques seconde plus tard en une myriade de pluie d'étincelles, à l'endroit même où il se tenait précédemment.

- Ah, j'en ai plus qu'assez ! s'écria Hoogle avec irritation en se relevant sur ses courtes jambes. J'en ai vraiment assez ! Il faut que cela cesse !

Il s'épousseta vivement, chassa les éclats de cristal de sa chemise, puis se remit en marche.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la salle du trône du trône, la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité.

Seuls quelques chandeliers parvenaient à percer les ténèbres, ainsi que l'éclat d'une sphère de cristal, semblant être abandonnée au centre la pièce, parmi les décombres d'un plafond désormais presque inexistant, des coussins éventrées et des armes abandonnées.

A la vue de tout ce fatras, le vieux gobelin s'immobilisa, une angoisse sourde lui nouant soudainement le ventre, tandis que son regard fut comme attiré par la sphère scintillante.

Lentement, Hoogle s'en approcha, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en saisir, une voix l'interpella.

- Ne touche pas !

En réponse, les murs s'ébranlèrent une nouvelle fois et la sphère roula soudainement, s'échappant de la main d'Hoogle et se dirigeant au fond de la pièce. Le gobelin la suivit des yeux, et la vit s'élever ensuite dans les airs avant d'être finalement attrapée par une main gantée.

- Majesté, s'écria alors Hoogle en apercevant avec difficulté Jareth, dissimulé tout au fond de la pièce, dans le noir.

Effectivement, le Roi des Gobelin était l'autre bout de la salle, affalé dans son trône où aucune des pâles lumières ne semblaient l'atteindre. La sphère miroita légèrement entre ses doigts, puis sa douce lueur finit par disparaître subitement.

Hoogle en profita alors pour s'avancer prudemment.

- Votre majesté, commença-t-il. Si je suis ici, c'est que…

Mais il s'interrompit soudainement, et leva les yeux avec inquiétude, entendant le château gémir sous une nouvelle secousse.

- …que c'est pour exprimer l'inquiétude et la colère de mes congénères, reprit Hoogle d'une traite, guettant les alentours au cas où un nouvel effondrement viendrait à se reproduire.

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration, et face à cette absence de réaction, le vieux gobelin osa un pas en direction du trône.

- Votre majesté ? tenta Hoogle.

Pas de réponses. Il s'avança de nouveau et lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche, Hoogle sentit alors un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

Le visage pâle et émacié, le regard sombre et absent, perdu dans le vide, Jareth autrefois arrogant et éclatant de vitalité, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Sa toilette d'ordinaire si soigné, semblait comme désordonnée, les couleurs vives de ses vêtements étant défraichie tandis que sa chemise déboutonnée dévoilait un torse amaigri. L'espace d'un instant Hoogle eut alors la vision d'un oiseau aux ailes brisées.

- Majesté ?

Cette fois ci, Jareth dédaigna enfin de réagir et leva les yeux vers le vieux Gobelin.

- Quoi, fit-il d'un ton agacé. Ne peux-tu donc me laisser tranquille ?

- Mais majesté, le sujet qui m'amène ici est important ! Tout est entrain de s'écrouler ! s'exclama le vieux gobelin en désignant les murs et le plafond avec évidence. Le labyrinthe s'effondre comme un château de carte !

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, une nouvelle secousse se fit entendre, mais cette fois, à l'extérieur du château. Hors, cela ne sembla nullement inquiéter Jareth, qui se contenta au contraire de soupirer.

- Et alors ? Qu'il s'effondre puisqu'il semble être parti pour…

- Voyons, votre majesté, s'exclama Hoogle, outré. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire cela ! C'est votre Labyrinthe ! Cessez donc de vous morfondre et venez…

- Voudrais-tu bien répéter ce que mes oreilles ont cru entendre ? l'interrompit soudainement Jareth d'une voix doucereuse.

- Heu…

Le roi des gobelins lui lança un regard perçant, et Hoogle sentit soudainement les ténèbres s'épaissirent autour de lui, les lueurs des chandelles s'affaiblissant subitement, tandis que des murmures et des chuchotements se firent entendre, pourtant trop imprécis pour être compris.

Le gobelin regarda autour de lui, indécis, mais seul Jareth se trouvait dans la pièce, semblant de pas s'apercevoir du changement d'atmosphère.

- Crois tu réellement que j'ignore ce qu'il se passe dans mon propre royaume ? Crois tu que je me contrefiche qu'il soit en train de tomber en ruine ?

- Non, bien sûre, répondit Hoogle avec hésitation. Mais dans ce cas, faites quelque chose !

Un silence accueillit soudainement ses paroles, et Jareth se détourna, se dirigeant vers l'une des grandes arches de pierre. Puis, silencieusement, le Roi des Gobelin s'y adossa, son regard se perdant dans la nuit.

- Et si justement, je n'ai pas envie d'intervenir ? déclara-t-il sombrement.

- Mais tout va être détruit ! s'exclama Hoogle en s'avançant.

- Ah quoi bon ? fit Jareth dans un murmure. Que mon Labyrinthe s'effondre ! Il a désormais livré tout ses secrets…

A ces mots, Hoogle se sentit vaciller, tandis que le château fut parcouru d'un nouveau tremblement. Les murmures quand à eux, semblèrent s'amplifier et dans l'ombres, Hoogle cru percevoir des mouvements et des formes. Des ébauches d'êtres, se découpant aux grés des mouvements et jeux subtiles de lumière que projetaient les torches.

Le vieux gobelin réprima un geste de recul, sentant malgré lui la détresse l'envahir.

C'était Jareth la source de ces malheurs ! D'une façon qu'il ignorait, Jareth influait sur la destruction du Labyrinthe et c'était lui, qui faisait naître toute ces choses dans le noir, sans même s'en apercevoir et prendre conscience de leur présences.

Mais voyant tout les gravas autour de lui, ainsi que la sphère sans éclat sur le trône, Hoogle sentit sa détresse s'évanouir.

L'image de Sarah lui traversa alors l'esprit, lui redonnant courage, tel une bouffée d'oxygène.

- Mon seigneur, reprit-t-il soudainement avec détermination et colère.

Oui, colère ! Il craignait peut être Jareth et ses pouvoirs, mais il était sure d'une chose il ne le laisserait pas s'apitoyer sur lui-même pendant que leur monde se brisait comme un vulgaire château de carte !

Ses amis et tout les gobelins qu'il connaissait risquaient un jour où l'autre de disparaître, lui-même également, et de cela, il en était hors de question !

Sarah s'était battue pour sauver son petit frère, lui se battrait pour sauver ses amis et ses congénères. Il se battrait pour sauver son monde de la destruction.

- Majesté, vous devez vous reprendre ! La jeune Sarah vous a peut être vaincu, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous laissez aller !

A l'évocation de sa défaite, et notamment de la jeune fille, le Roi des Gobelin se retourna soudainement vers Hoggle, son visage se muant en un masque dur et glacial. Les formes se mirent à ricaner et le vieux gobelin, ne pouvant quitter des yeux Jareth, recula subitement, trébuchant malgré lui sur les gravats et se maudissant pour ses paroles.

- Heu…majesté, écoutez…

- DEHORS !

* * *

Hoggle déboula hors du château en hurlant. Ses compagnons qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur, se retournèrent aussitôt, et virent ainsi leur ami poursuivit par une grande chouette blanche qui se faisait apparemment un plaisir de le chassez hors du bâtiment.

- Mes amis ! Cria le vieux gobelin à bout de souffle. Aidez-moi !

Il commença à descendre à toute vitesse les escaliers, mais son pied rata brusquement une marche, et c'est dans un concert de cris plaintifs et de bruits sourd ainsi que des exclamations horrifiées de Ludo et Sir Didymus, qu'il atterrit lamentablement en bas, sous le regard apparemment satisfait de la chouette qui s'en retourna au château.

- Sir Hoggle, fit Sir Didymus en se précipitant sur son compère. Tout va bien ?

- Oui…Non ! répondit le vieux gobelin en se redressant difficilement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un mangeur de pierre !

Ludo s'approcha doucement.

- Hoggle cassé quelque chose ?

- Ne parle pas de malheur ! s'écria Hoggle avec vigueur. Tout est déjà entrain de s'effondrer !

- En tout cas, ce fut très courageux à vous d'être aller voir le Maître, afin de lui demander de faire quelque chose à ce sujet, le félicita Sir Didymus.

Hoggle siffla avec mépris.

- Et cela n'a servit à rien ! Jareth se contrefiche de ce qu'il peut bien arrivé ! C'est d'ailleurs lui qui est la cause de ces catastrophes ! S'il ne sort pas de son état de dépression, le Labyrinthe finira pas s'écrouler pour n'être plus qu'un champ de ruine !

- Comment ?! S'exclama Sir Didymus, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Le vieux gobelin haussa les épaules.

- Tant qu'il continuera à se morfondre les choses ne s'arrangeront pas ! Et pire…

Entendant cela, Ludo se tourna vers le château.

- Ludo et amis mourir ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Bien sûre que non, quelle question ! fit Sir Dydimus.

Hoggle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Un ciel gris et froid, qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour les prochains jours à venir.

- Si. Si l'on reste ici, nous finirons par mourir ! Lâcha-t-il.

Une ombre passa sur son visage.

- Il y a aussi quelque chose d'autre, continua-t-il. Jareth est entrain de créer quelque chose de mauvais. Et il ne s'en rend même pas compte. Des êtres formes dans l'ombre qui n'arrêtent pas de murmurer et de chuchoter…

A ces mots, Sir Dydimus le regarda avec une soudaine inquiétude.

- Mais alors, commença-t-il.

- Il faut partir, décréta Hoggle.

Puis adjoignant le geste à la parole, il commença à s'éloigner du château, prenant la direction des portes de la ville.

- Mais Sir Hoggle, où partez donc ? demanda Sir Didymus, courant à sa suite avec Ludo.

- Chez la Reine Mab, répondit le vieux gobelin. Dieu sait que j'ai horreur des Fées, mais c'est notre seule chance, si l'on désire recevoir de l'aide…

Ludo et Sir Didymus se regardèrent.

La Reine Mab, également appelée Maeve, était la souveraine du royaume voisin, et accueillait depuis quelques jours, bon nombres de gobelins fuyant la destruction du Labyrinth.

On la disait d'une très grande beauté, et d'une bonté sans limite. C'était la Reine du petit peuple fées, lutins et gnomes. Joyeuse et lumineuse sous les rayons du soleil, a fredonner des airs doux et envoutants. A la fois charmeuse et espiègle.

Mais aussi très dangereuse.

Car la nuit tombée et à la lueur de lune, la Reine Mab revêtait une tout autre apparence, à la fois sombre et hypnotisant. Elle était l'écho des temps anciens, l'époque que tout le monde redoutait, car la lumière n'avait pas encore réussit à vaincre les ténèbres. Un temps où la superstition et les anciennes croyances dirigeaient la vie des hommes.

Si elle était reine, Jareth lui, n'était que prince.

Elle était puissante.

Elle serait peut être en mesure de les aider à sauver le Labyrinthe...

- Suivons-le, déclara Sir Dydimus.

**A SUIVRE...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à Melior et a Meara pour leurs rewiews, avoir mit ma fic en fav et de m'accorder votre confiance pour cette nouvelle version. Merci également à Anamika 101. **

**Pour ta question sur ce que Jareth va créer, Melior, dans ce chapitre ci, tu aura la réponce. Voila ^^ **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Labyrinth : The Price of the Winner**

**CHAPITRE 3**

_"(…) Et je te réclame si peu Sarah, continua-t-il en lui désignant le Crystal. Juste de pouvoir régner sur toi, et toi, tu auras enfin la chance de pouvoir avoir tout ce dont tu désir… »_

_Sarah se tut soudainement, un air d'hésitation se peignant sur son visage délicat. _

_« - Et mon royaume est aussi vaste, répéta-t-elle. Et…Et… »_

_Elle secoua soudainement la tête, désemparée. _

_"-J'en ai marre ! s'écria-t-elle. Je bute toujours sur ce passage…"_

_Jareth leva le cristal dans une nouvelle tentative. Il sentait son pouvoir s'effriter au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille tentait de se rappeler les paroles qui le vaincraient. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentit alors la crainte l'envahir. La crainte de perdre face à elle. _

_"- Je veux que tu ais peur de moi, enchaina-t-il aussitôt. Que tu m'aime, sois ce que je désire et tu trouveras en moi un très fidèle esclave…_

_Mais elle ne l'écoutait plus, se répétant inlassablement l'avant dernier vers. Ses efforts pour l'arrêter étaient inutiles. Puis soudain, Sarah leva les yeux vers lui. _

_Un regard qui sembla durer toute une éternité, annonçant sans remord la sentence fatidique._

_- Et vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur moi, acheva-t-elle. _

_Sa voix se mit à résonner autour d'eux, et la pendule se mit alors à retentir avec force, annonçant son échec… »_

- Assez !

**_Tu as perdu, Jareth…_**

**_ Tu es indigne de régner…_**

**_ Indigne de nous diriger…_**

- Cela suffit !

Une litanie sans fin. Les ténèbres, et leur chuchotement moqueur, accusateur.

**…_Tu as perdu…._**

**_ Libère nous, Jareth…_**

**_ Tu es indigne et lâche…_**

**_ Jareth !..._**

**_Jareth…_**

Un hurlement retentit dans la nuit.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'effondra à genoux, la tête entre les mains, tentant de chasser les voix.

- Assez ! Je vous ordonne de vous taire ! cria-t-il.

Sa voix résonna avec force, et cette fois ci, les ombres se dissipèrent.

Jareth ouvrit les yeux, sentant son corps frémir.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, envahit par un désespoir sans nom qui l'ensevelissait d'heures en heures, sans qu'il ne parvienne à y échapper. La colère et la haine étaient ses bouées pour ne pas sombrer, a moins ce que cela était l'inverse ? Tout était si diffus…

Il était perdu au milieu de cette tempête d'émotion. Tout comme il avait perdu contre _Elle_…

Comment était-ce possible ? Comment cela avait-il bien pu arriver ? L'avait-il sous-estimée ? Comment avait-t-elle pu le vaincre, lui, le fier et puissant Roi des Gobelin. Jamais, par le passé, il n'avait perdu contre qui que ce soit.

Des questions, toujours des questions. Toujours les mêmes, sans réponses, remplissant le gouffre qui se creusait en lui. Les ricanements autour de lui se firent entendre, se moquant une nouvelle fois de lui, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

- La défaite est une sensation bien désagréable n'est ce pas ?

Jareth se redressa, sentant un souffle chaud lui caresser la joue et une douce odeur, mélange de fleurs des champs et d'épices, lui saisir les narines.

- Retourne avec tes fées et tes lutins, Maeve, siffla-t-il. Je ne suis pas disposé à te recevoir…

Un rire retentit dans la pièce. Un rire doux et lointain, issue de temps anciens. Bien plus ancien qu'il ne l'était lui-même.

- Toujours aussi peu accueillant, Jareth. Pourquoi tant d'agressivité ?

Le Roi des Gobelin se tourna vers le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, et aussitôt une silhouette se dessina.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une femme à la d'albâtre et aux longs cheveux noirs, ornés de tresses et de plumes, émergea de l'obscurité. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que les obsidiennes et ses lèvres étaient bien dessinées. Enfin, sa robe fluide dévoilait un corps finement ciselé, paré de bracelets d'argent sur chaque poignet.

Jareth fronça les sourcils.

- Cela va faire presque deux cent ans, Maeve, que tu n'es pas venue, répondit-il avec ironie. Pourquoi maintenant ? Viens-tu te repaître tel un vautour, de ma mésaventure ?

A ces mots, les ombres ricanèrent une nouvelle fois. La Reine des Fées leur jeta un bref coup d'œil, sans ce départir pour autant de son sourire malicieux.

- Quel accueil chaleureux, décidément ! fit-elle avec amusement. N'ais-je point le droit de te rendre visite ?

Elle s'avança d'un pas de chat, les pans de sa robe légère volant derrière elle, dévoilant ses jambes parfaites.

- N'ais-je pas le droit de voir celui pour qui, j'ai tant d'affection ? Susurra-t-elle. Il est vrai que quelques décennies ont passés depuis ma dernière visite, mais sache que j'avais fort à faire…

- Je l'ai entendu dire, fit Jareth moqueur. Fort à faire, hein ? Séduire des humains pour mieux leur briser le cœur, où leur arracher selon ton humeur…

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Maeve.

- Jaloux, mon doux prince ? A défaut de ne pas t'avoir dans mon lit, je ne fais que me contenter de mortels…

A ces mots, Jareth fronça les sourcils.

- Mais il est vrai, continua la reine des fées, que les mettre au défis dans ton labyrinthe est une bien meilleures distraction, fit-elle. Tu as toujours été le plus cruel des deux…

Le roi des gobelins tiqua.

- Je ne crois pas non, fit-il froidement. Et si c'est pour remettre cette histoire vieille comme le monde sur le tapis, tu peux repartir!

- Sache que l'enfer lui-même ne pourrait contenir entièrement la colère d'une femme bafouée, Jareth, siffla Maeve, son visage perdant tout air malicieux.

Sa voix résonna dans la nuit, et comme un écho les ténèbres se mirent à ricaner. Les entendant, Maeve se tourna vers elles, et leurs lança un regard glacial, murmurant des paroles que Jareth ne put comprendre. Néanmoins, une sensation de soulagement l'envahit lorsque les ombres cessèrent leurs moqueries.

- ... Mais il est vrai, que je ne suis pas ici pour régler nos antécédents, se reprit Maeve, se tournant à nouveau vers lui. Je suis ici pour un tout autre motif...

Elle s'avança vers lui.

- Figure-toi que mon royaume est envahit par des gobelins ces derniers temps, déclara-t-elle d'une voix tranchante. Tes gobelins, pour être plus précise, et que j'ai été contrainte d'accueillir, malgré les nombreux soucis qu'ils apportent…

A ces mots, Jareth se raidit.

- Les gobelins et les fées ne sont pas faits pour cohabiter, reprit Maeve froidement. Je ne pourrais pas les maintenir éternellement au calme…

- Et bien change-les en pierre, proposa Jareth d'un ton cynique. C'est ta spécialité, si je me souviens bien. Ils cesseront ainsi de semer le chaos…

Maeve lui renvoya un regard glacial.

- La vraie solution serait que tu cesse de détruire ton royaume, Jareth. Toi et le Labyrinthe, êtes intimement liés. C'est ta création.

Le visage de Jareth s'assombrit soudainement.

- Non, il ne l'est plus, déclarât-il en se détournant.

A ces mots, La Reine des Fées le dévisagea attentivement avec une surprise non dissimulée.

- Alors ce que racontent tes gobelins est donc vrai, s'étonna-t-elle. Tu as réellement perdu contre une humaine ?

Elle tendit une main vers lui, mais celui-ci recula, le visage fermé. Indécise, Maeve fronça les sourcils et le regarda sans comprendre.

- Mais pourquoi Jareth ? Ton Labyrinthe était la perfection même. Moi même, je n'ai pas réussis à en découvrir tous ses secrets...

Face à son silence, Maeve leva la tête observa la lune et le ciel étoilé, désormais visibles à travers le plafond en partie effondré.

- Les temps ont bel bien changés, murmura-t-elle soudainement troublée. Les humains aussi apparemment. Serait-ce là, la fin de notre existence ? Ne croient donc t-ils plus en rien pour arriver aussi aisément à nous vaincre ? Une simple humaine…comment est-ce possible ?

- Je lui ai offert les clefs du Labyrinthe, déclara soudainement Jareth.

Un silence accueillit ses paroles, où ils purent alors entendre toute la magie du vent à travers les arbres. C'était un silence profond, où chacun d'eux purent alors réfléchir à ce qui venait d'être révélé, en cette nuit de pleine lune.

Les ombres quand à elles dansèrent une nouvelles fois sur les murs, mais cette fois ci en silence, car le charme de Maeve opérait toujours. Une bulle de protection temporaire, qui permettait à Jareth de réfléchir et de penser plus sereinement, sans être empoisonné par leurs influences néfastes.

- Et elle les a refusé, acheva-t-il d'une voix teintée par la tristesse et l'échec.

Il fit apparaitre une boule de cristal qui miroita entre ses doigts et la fit glisser, l'entrainant dans un balais hypnotisant dont lui seul avait le secret. Et au cœur du cristal, la même scène qui le hantait chaque jour, se rejoua de nouveau.

Maeve tendit alors une main vers la sphère, qui quitta aussitôt celle de Jareth et la saisissant, elle l'observa alors attentivement. Et au fur et à mesure que les images défilaient, son visage se métamorphosa peu à peu en un masque froid et calculateur. Un sourire bestial s'étira sur ses lèvres pâle, et voyant ce sourire, Jareth ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

C'était ce visage qui reflétait ce que lui-même craignait au plus profond de lui-même. Une chose viscérale, l'instinct primaire de chaque être qui rendait incontrôlable. Un retour à l'animal et à la nature elle-même.

Il avait toujours tenu à maitriser cette part de lui-même, mais Maeve, elle, était cette pulsion à l'état pure. Magie primitive, l'essence même de son pouvoir…

Voila pourquoi elle avait le pouvoir sur les ombres, sur ses ténèbres intérieurs. Et la connaissant, elle ne ferait rien pour l'aider à les chasser…

- Ce n'est pas le Labyrinthe qui est entrain de tomber en ruine, Jareth, déclara Maeve d'un ton moqueur. C'est ton pauvre cœur qui se brise….

Et comme confirmer ses pensées, elle désigna les silhouettes s'agitant sur les murs et dans les coins.

- Ceci est ton œuvre. L'œuvre de ton cœur meurtri et saignant…

Elle jeta alors la sphère dans les airs et celle-ci se changea en corbeau. Celui-ci émit un cri strident et se posa sur son épaule. Son plumage était aussi noir que la chevelure de sa maitresse et ses yeux était mordoré.

Jareth fixa le corbeau quelques secondes puis se tourna vers Maeve, serrant brusquement les points.

- Tout comme j'ai brisé le tiens, n'est ce pas ? Lâcha-t-il à contrecœur.

Maeve pencha la tête sur le coté, et ses yeux se plissèrent, lui donnant un air de prédateur.

- Ne nous aventurons pas sur sujet là, murmura-t-elle. Je te l'ai dis, je ne suis pas ici pour cela, même si ta situation m'apporte un peu de réconfort, sans être pour autant la vengeance que j'attendais...

Elle se leva une main, et caressa le plumage de son corbeau, ses yeux noirs ne quittant plus ceux de Jareth.

- Alors que veux-tu, Maeve ? demanda-t-il finalement, croisant les bras d'impatience.

Le sourire de la Reine des Fées s'agrandit et le corbeau s'envola soudainement dans un cri strident.

- Ce que je veux ? C'est voir tes misérables gobelins regagner ton labyrinthe. Les voir disparaître de mon royaume.

Elle s'avança alors lentement vers lui, et posa ses deux mains sur sa poitrine, les faisant remonter doucement sur ses épaules, pour nouer ses doigts dans les longues mèches blondes du Roi des Gobelin, qui fronça les sourcils face à ce geste entreprenant.

- Je veux que tu recolle les morceaux éparpillé de ton cœur, murmura-t-elle d'une voix suave. Car tant qu'il continuera à être brisé, tes ténèbres grandiront Jareth. Elles te dévorent, tout comme elles ont commencé à dévorer ton Labyrinthe. Vous serez maudits, plus personne ne s'y aventurera, et ne voudra de toi. En pierre tu te changeras, Jareth.

Ses paroles sonnaient comme une malédiction, pourtant elles étaient vraies. C'était le sort auquel était destiné son âme, s'il se refuser de la sauver.

- Si tu fais ça, continua Maeve. Sache que jamais je n'aurais ma revanche. Ors, je la désire à tout prix. Je veux que tu panse les blessures de cet organe palpitant dans ta poitrine. Que tu le guérisses, pour que je puisse être en mesure de mieux te l'arracher par la suite, lorsque tout ceci ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir…

Elle sourit.

- Tu es tellement arrogant Jareth, que je ne vois pas pire supplice que celui-ci. Je veux que ce soit à ton tour de te mettre à genoux et de connaître enfin ce que cela fait d'être en position d'infériorité...

Jareth se raidit brusquement et Maeve recula légèrement.

- Cela sera la vengeance dont je rêve depuis si longtemps, annonça Maeve. Et pour cela…

Elle sourit.

- Je ferais revenir ta précieuse Sarah et je la pousserais dans tes bras. Je ferais renaître la splendeur de ton royaume, ainsi que sa grandeur. Ma vengeance sera le seul et unique prix de mon aide…

Le silence accueillit ses paroles et Jareth la regarda fixement.

Autant signer un pacte avec le diable cela en revenait au même.

Elle avait du culot de lui faire un tel marché, rien que pour le voir être humilié comme il l'avait humiliée autrefois. Une histoire vieille comme le monde, qu'il pensait avoir oublié, depuis le temps.

Pendant un instant, il maudit alors toutes ces femmes, qui en quête de retrouver leurs dignité, pouvaient se montrer aussi tordue que l'était parfois son labyrinthe.

Maeve semblait être, de plus, la crème des crèmes, comparé à celles qui avaient tenté de lui arracher ne serait-ce qu'une once de remord où même une simple excuse. Et la voyant le mettre au pied du mur aussi aisément, il devait s'avouer qu'elle finement bien su jouer ses cartes, et qu'elle l'avait bien eut.

Sur ces pensées, Jareth se détourna et observa les profondeurs de la nuit.

Cela en valait-il vraiment la peine ?

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, puis quelques secondes plus tard, il se tourna vers La reine des fées.

Celle-ci guettait calmement sa réaction et lorsqu'il annonça sa réponse d'une voix sombre, un sourire de victoire se dessina sur son visage.

- Alors, tu ne le regretteras pas, murmura-t-elle en s'inclinant. Je peux te le garantir….

Puis lentement, sa silhouette devint brumeuse et finit par s'évanouir dans les ténèbres, ne laissant derrière elle plus que l'écho de son rire malicieux…

**A suivre….**


	4. Chapter 4

**LABYRINTH : THE PRICE OF THE WINNER **

**CHAPITRE 04 :**

_Elle courait dans un tunnel, l'angoisse lui nouant les entrailles. La moindre inspiration lui brulait les poumons, et chaque enjambée devenait de plus en plus dure. _

_Au bout du tunnel, une silhouette masculine se dessinant sur une lumière irréelle, qu'elle s'efforçait de rejoindre à toute vitesse. __Il fallait qu'elle le rattrape. C'était d'une importance vitale. __Parce qu'il il fallait qu'elle le lui dise…qu'elle regrettait. _

_Qu'elle regrettait tout ce qui s'était passé. _

_Sous ses pieds, les dalles se fissurèrent. __Le couloir commençait à s'effondrer, disparaissant et ne laissant plus que derrière elle le néant. _

_Sarah accéléra, malgré la sensation d'un corps devenant aussi lourd que du plomb et de la panique qui commençait à l'envahir. _

_Elle n'était qu'a quelques mètres lorsque la silhouette se détourna complètement, s'apprêtant à se fondre dans la lumière pour disparaitre à jamais. _

_- Attends ! Criai-t-elle les poumons en feux. Je t'en supplie, attends moi !_

_A ces mots, la silhouette s'immobilisa. __Seul son visage, encadré par quelques mèches blondes, se tourna dans sa direction. _

_Leurs regards se croisèrent, et un sourire triste naquit sur les lèvres fines de l'homme. Il tendit une main, laquelle tenait une boule de Crystal. _

_- Ce sont tes rêves Sarah, dit-il. Saisis les avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…_

_La jeune femme accéléra et tendit alors la main, mais à peine fut-elle sa hauteur, que sous ses pieds, le sol se déroba soudainement. _

_Seuls ses doigts eurent le temps de frôler la sphère. __Mais cette dernière éclata comme une bulle de savon, et tout disparu…_

Sarah se réveilla brusquement en sursaut.

Le corps tremblant et la respiration haletante, la jeune femme, tata avec frénésie la table de chevet postée à coté du lit, à la recherche de l'interrupteur de la lampe.

Lorsque celle-ci s'illumina, Sarah sortit fébrilement de son lit, puis se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la salle d'eau où elle s'effondra brusquement à genoux devant la cuvette des WC pour y vomir.

Alors qu'elle se rendait entièrement, des pas précipités se firent entendre, puis la lumière de la pièce s'alluma.

- Sarah !

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle se redressa alors, le visage blême et couvert de sueur.

Face à elle, Karen en peignoir de nuit ainsi que son père en arrière plan.

- Bon dieu, Sarah ! s'exclama Karen voyant dans l'état dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Puis se tournant vers son mari, elle lui fit signe de quitter la salle de bain.

- George, apporte-moi la trousse de médecine…

Puis voyant Tobby apparaître, elle l'interpella.

- Désolé jeune homme, toi tu retourne au lit…

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il, étouffant malgré lui un bâillement.

- Ta sœur est malade, expliqua-t-elle. Laisse la tranquille…

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Sarah eu un nouveau haut le cœur. L'entendant se vider, Tobby esquissa une grimace.

- C'est grave ?

Karen soupira.

- Bien sure que non…allez, retourne te coucher…

A ce moment là, le père de Sarah réapparu, la trousse de soin à la main.

- Merci, fit sa compagne en la saisissant vivement. Va coucher Tobby, je m'occupe d'elle.

George hocha la tête, puis Karen referma alors la porte de salle de bain pour plus d'intimité.

- Hé bien, fit-elle en se saisissant d'une serviette. Quelle nuit, moi qui n'arrivais justement pas à dormir…

Sarah se redressa et sourit légèrement, malgré la pâleur inquiétante de son visage.

- Enfin, reprit Karen en lui tendant la serviette. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent…

Sarah hocha la tête.

- Merci, fit-elle en prenant sa serviette. Je suis désolée.

- Oh, ce n'est rien !

Sa belle mère se détourna et ouvrit la trousse de médecine.

- J'espère juste que c'est à cause de ce que l'on a mangé ce soir, annonça-t-elle d'un air faussement enjoué. Tu n'es pas enceinte au moins ?

- Pardon ?

Sarah regarda Karen. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

- Oui, je te demandais si tu n'étais pas enceinte, répéta Karen en se tournant de nouveau vers elle. Tu sais ce sont des choses qui arrivent lorsque l'on attend un enfant…

- Non, répliqua calmement Sarah en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je ne suis pas enceinte. Je crois que c'est juste…

Le souvenir de son rêve lui revint en mémoire et elle se sentit pâlir une nouvelle fois.

- …nerveux, Finit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Karen la dévisagea sans un mot quelques secondes, puis lui tendit une plaquette de petit comprimés blanc.

- Tiens , tu prendras ça. Cela calmera tes nausées. Prends-en deux, et mets-les sous la langue pour les faires fondre…

Sarah hocha la tête, la remerciant une nouvelle fois. Karen haussa les épaules, puis tout en refermant la trousse de soin, lui indiqua qu'elle devrait prendre une douche, histoire de bien se relaxer avant de retourner se coucher.

D'autant plus que la jeune femme était tout en sueur et qu'il serait dommage qu'elle prenne froid.

- Je le ferais, promit Sarah.

- Alors mon rôle est fini, déclara Karen en sortant de la salle bain. N'hésite pas à en reprendre, ajouta-t-elle désignant les cachets, si tes nausées ne passent pas. Mais seulement au bout d'une heure !

Puis sur ce, elle referma la porte derrière elle.

Désormais seule, Sarah contempla la pièce d'air absent, sentant l'amertume d'une profonde mélancolie l'envahir.

Une amertume tout aussi degeulasse que les cachets qu'elle sentait fondre sous sa langue. Et elle se demanda un instant, si ce n'était pas eux, finalement, qui allaient la refaire vomir...

Quoi qu'il en soit, une chose était sûre; elle n'aurait jamais du revenir…

Dés les premiers instant où elle avait passé le seuil de la maison, elle avait su qu'elle n'avait plus sa place. Elle ne l'avait plus de toute façon depuis le jour où elle était partie sans un mot.

Sa chambre elle-même, lui avait semblé étrangère lorsqu'elle y était entrée, en compagnie de Karen.

Lorsqu'elle s'était arrêtée pour contempler la pièce, sa belle mère avait cru qu'elle avait été heureuse de retrouver ses anciennes affaires, son univers d'enfant, alors qu'il en avait été tout le contraire.

C'était comme si elle avait été confrontée à une partie d'elle-même, qu'elle avait longtemps étouffée en elle, afin de l'oublier avec le temps.

Elle ne correspondait plus avec celle qu'elle avait été.

Elle avait trop changé, trop muri.

Certes, elle avait voulu conserver un lien avec ce passé en se tatouant l'avant bras, mais au fil des ans, malgré ce qu'elle avait dit à Tobby, elle s'était rendue à l'évidence qu'elle avait fini par renié cette part d'elle-même.

Son mode de vie l'y avait obligé.

Devenir adulte, c'était renoncer à la magie. Quand aux rêves d'enfances, il lui avait fallu les bannir, car la réalité finissait toujours par les broyer.

Et New York ne faisait pas de cadeau.

La preuve, pour conserver sa place au théâtre, elle devait se battre, encore et toujours, pour enchainer les répétitions et les spectacles. Un cercle sans fin où rien n'était acquis.

Elle avait apprit à vivre le jour le jour, tel une ombre parmi tant d'autres.

Elle s'était fait quelques amis certes, tout aussi désabusés qu'elle, mais le soir en rentrant au studio, c'était sa solitude qu'elle devait affronter.

Ainsi que ses regrets, qui venaient parfois la hanter sous forme de cauchemars semblables à celui qu'elle venait de faire.

Son médecin lui avait dit qu'ils étaient du au stress, disant que son inconscient n'avait pas encore digéré tout les changements qu'elle avait opéré dans sa vie. Qu'elle s'était forcée à grandir trop vite.

Conneries. Et pourtant pas entièrement fausses. Elle s'était faite alors à cette idée, faute de ne pouvoir y échapper.

Les cauchemars revenaient alors de temps en temps, et pour essayer de les exorciser, elle plaisantait parfois à leurs sujets, les comparants avec sarcasme à ses cycles menstruels ; chiants, douloureux, et qui la rendait parfois de mauvaise humeurs.

Lorsqu'elle acheva de prendre sa douche, Sarah se saisit du peignoir et l'enfila sans un mot. Elle jeta ensuite son pyjama à la corbeille du linge sale et sortit de la salle d'eau.

Au bout du couloir, la chambre de Tobby était plongée dans l'obscurité, de même que celle de ses parents.

Tous semblaient s'être rendormis, et dans la maison régnait un calme apaisant, seulement bercé par le tic tac discret de l'horloge dans l'entrée.

Sarah écouta ce silence quelques instants, songeant aux nuits de New York, ponctuées de bruits de voitures et de camions, de klaxon et de sirène de police, puis entra dans sa chambre.

Sans un regard pour les peluches, et encore moins pour le livre du labyrinthe, elle se dirigea vers son armoire, à la recherche d'un nouveau pyjama.

Mais avisant son sac de voyage au sol, la jeune femme s'immobilisa.

Honnêtement, elle n'avait plus le cœur à dormir et ne se voyait pas rester dans sa chambre à tourner en rond.

Non, l'envie de prendre l'air la saisit.

D'aller se promener dans ce quartier et de le redécouvrir de nuit, elle, qui autrefois le connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

Sur ces pensées, la jeune femme fouilla dans son sac et se saisit d'affaires chaudes.

* * *

- Où vas-tu ?

Sarah se retourna.

Karen se tenait en haut des escaliers, la regardant sévèrement.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, expliqua Sarah, nouant autour de son cou son écharpe de laine. Je vais aller au parc avec Merlin pour prendre l'air et me vider la tête…

Sa belle mère fronça les sourcils.

- Sarah, il est presque minuit…et je te rappelle que tu viens juste de vomir.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais mieux. fit-elle en souriant doucement. Et puis à New York, les gens vivent de jours comme de nuit. Et donc, disons que j'ai prise aussi cette habitude et je ne trouve le sommeil qu'à partir de deux heures du matin…

- Décidemment, les mœurs ont bien changés, commenta Karen en descendant à sa hauteur. Mais bon…

Elle lui referma son blouson, comme si elle était encore une fillette de huit ans, puis lui renoua correctement son écharpe. Puis a sa grande surprise, lui tendit un bonnet.

- Tu as oublié ça…

Sarah la dévisagea avec curiosité. Sa belle mère avait-t-elle changé où était-ce elle qui s'imaginait des choses ?

Se rendant compte de la tournure de ses pensées, Karen esquissa un sourire.

- Sarah, annonça-t-elle doucement. Tu n'es plus une enfant. Tu es une jeune femme à présent. Et ces cinq années passés à New York sans que tu ne nous appelle pour nous demander de l'aide où même de l'argent nous ont montré, à ton père et moi, combien tu étais devenu responsable et que tu savais te débrouillé par toi-même…

- Mais tu, fit Sarah.

- Il est vrai, reprit Karen en fronçant les sourcils. Que lorsque tu étais plus jeune, je t'aurais interdit de sortir à cette heure ci, mais…

Elle pointa un doigt dans la direction de la jeune femme.

- …tu as vingt quatre ans. Et, comme je viens de te le dire, tu es une adulte responsable, et que donc par conséquent, j'ai confiance toi. Je sais que tu rentreras avant deux heures du matin…N'est ce pas ?

- Oui, mais pourquoi ?

Karen sourit.

- Je ne suis peut être que ta belle mère, mais je ne suis pas pour autant une vieille sorcière, répondit-elle tout simplement.

Ces mots parurent toucher Sarah, qui sentit son cœur se serrer brusquement.

- Merci Karen…vraiment merci…

Cette dernière hocha la tête, puis remonta finalement les escaliers.

* * *

Merlin n'était plus le chien vif et robuste qu'elle avait connu.

L'animal avait hérité du poids des ans, et sa démarche autrefois agile, était désormais ponctué d'un léger boitillement. Toute fois, son regard semblait toujours aussi pétillant de malice et lorsque la jeune femme vint lui ouvrir le garage, celui-ci aboya joyeusement, la queue fouettant l'air avec une vigueur toute retrouvée.

- Bonsoir mon grand ! fit Sarah en s'agenouillant pour caresser la brave bête.

Merlin lui donna un coup de langue sur le menton en réponse, puis recula et s'ébroua.

- On va se promener, expliqua la jeune femme en le faisant sortir. Tu es d'accord ?

Merlin aboya une nouvelle fois, perçant le silence de la nuit.

- Chut, tu vas réveiller tout le quartier ! fit-elle en regardant les alentours.

Puis refermant la porte de garage silencieusement, elle sentit Merlin lui tirer le pantalon, l'invitant à se dépêcher.

- Oui, j'arrive !

Mais le chien continua à tirer et face à son obstination de vouloir l'entrainer avec lui, Sarah ne put se retenir d'échapper un petit rire.

- Voila c'est bon, fit-elle en se tournant vers l'animal. On peut y aller…

En réponse, Merlin partit aussitôt au galop, imprimant dans la neige ses empreintes, puis lorsqu'il atteignit la route, celui-ci s'immobilisa, flairant l'air glacial de sa grosse truffe humide.

Puis voyant qu'elle suivait, il reprit sa route, galopant sur les trottoirs blancs.

- Hé attends-moi, s'exclama soudainement la jeune femme. Merlin !

L'animal prenait de plus en plus de distance, et commençait à se fondre dans la nuit.

- Merlin, stop ! cria Sarah, aussi bas qu'elle le pouvait, afin de ne pas réveiller le quartier.

Le chien s'immobilisa. Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, puis voyant qu'elle se mit à courir pour le rattraper, repartit aussitôt.

- Merlin ! cria-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Bon dieu de m…

La jeune femme jura intérieurement. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ?

Mais malgré son agacement, Sarah ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle avait perdu la main, ça c'était sure, elle qui lui aurait autrefois couru après, se prêtant au jeu, et ayant toute confiance en lui. Elle l'aurait suivit au bon du monde.

D'ailleurs, c'était la deuxième chose qui lui avait le plus manqué après Tobby, et au bout de deux ans, elle avait pensé à se prendre un chien dans son studio, histoire d'avoir de la compagnie.

Elle n'aurait pas remplacé Merlin, non, mais elle ne se serait sentie moins seule. Et puis ça lui aurait peut être donné une raison pour rentrer pendant ses congés. Merlin aurait été ravi d'avoir un peu de jeunesse à éduquer.

Concernant la race, pas de caniche ou une saucisse quelconque, non, un gros chien comme Merlin. Peut être un Bergé Blanc, qu'elle aurait prit tout jeune, afin de l'élever correctement.

Elle en avait croisé un, lors de sa première sortie à Central Parc avec quelques amis, et elle était tombée sous le charme.

Mais malheureusement, le manque de place dans son studio, certes d'une soixantaine de mètre carré, lui avait fait revoir ses priorités. Et de plus, elle n'était pas sûre que les propriétaires soient également d'accord qu'elle ait un animal.

A moins qu'elle se trouve un nouvel appartement à proximité de Central Parc, où les propriétaires seront plus conciliants.

A ces pensées, Sarah leva les yeux vers le ciel et soupira.

« Soit réaliste, ma pauvre fille, pensa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas avec tes maigres économies sur ton salaire, que tu vas trouver un appartement comme ça… »

Qui sait, elle devrait peut être demandé une aide financière à ses parents. Quoique non. Karen refuserait aussitôt.

Interroger son père ? Il était comptable et saurait parfaitement l'aiguiller sur la démarche à suivre afin de prendre un crédit, qui soit pour le moins respectable.

- Qu'est ce que tu en pense, Merlin ? demanda-t-elle soudainement. J'en parle à Papa ?

Merlin qui l'attendait sagement à l'entrée du Parc, aboya joyeusement.

- Oui alors, conclu la jeune femme.

Elle s'agenouilla face à lui et lui grattouilla la tête.

- Comme ça, je me trouverais un nouvel appartement et je pourrais prendre avec moi un petit chiot. Je pourrais te l'amener pour que tu lui enseigne des trucs de chien. T'en pense quoi, hein ?

En réponse, Merlin s'ébroua, puis s'approcha d'elle, venant fourrer son museau sous son bras en geignant.

- Oh, soit pas jaloux ! Tu seras toujours le numéro un, fit la jeune femme en souriant.

Elle se redressa alors et regarda l'entrée du parc, songeuse.

- On l'emmènera ici, murmura-t-elle. C'est un endroit parfait…

Puis se reprenant, elle regarda son vieil ami.

- On y va ?

Merlin aboya alors, puis s'élança vivement sur le chemin sinueux, qu'elle suivit aussitôt à grand pas.

Courant à présent derrière lui, Sarah sentit l'air glacial lui agresser les joues. Bien vite, ses yeux se mirent à pleurer, et elle s'imagina un bref instant, ses larmes entrain de geler sur ses joues.

Il est vrai que la température était basse, car un nuage de vapeur s'échappait de ses lèvres au moindre souffle, et lorsqu'ils atteignirent le pont, il se mit à neiger.

Sentant les flocons, venir lui chatouiller le visage, Sarah s'immobilisa et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

On aurait dit que quelqu'un s'amusait à vider un sac de plume blanche dans les airs.

Cette idée la fit sourire.

Puis lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux sur l'ensemble du parc, la vision qu'elle eu, la stupéfia.

Une vision irréelle. Presque magique.

La neige étincelait doucement sous la lueur de la lune et des réverbères, et les arbres dont les branches nues étaient couvertes de givres, semblaient être de cristal, si fragile et si gracieux à la fois. Enfin, la ruisseau qui traversait le parc était entièrement gelé, recouvert d'une fine pellicule de glace, dont la surface était aussi lisse et fine qu'un miroir, que la neige recouvrait peu à peu.

Une brise s'éleva alors, faisant s'agiter doucement les branches dans un doux tintement, et la fine pellicule de neige, qui s'installait peu à peu, se souleva, et tourbillonna, scintillant de mille feux telle une poudre d'argent.

- Tu as vu ça, Merlin ? s'entendit-t-elle murmurer. C'est magnifique…

Cette fois, les larmes qui coulèrent de ses joues n'était pas du au froid, mais à un soudain sentiment de nostalgie.

Cet endroit lui avait manqué. Bien plus que ce qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, et cette constatation lui enserra le cœur soudainement.

Combien de fois s'était-elle rendue ici, pour s'immerger dans son univers, voguant à travers les lignes de son petit carnet. A imaginer monts et merveilles à travers les recoins secrets du parc, qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Car c'était cela son Labyrinthe.

Comme les enfants qui se cachaient sous le rideau de feuille d'un saule pleureur, imaginant être dans une caverne ou bien un tipi d'indien, elle, c'était le labyrinthe qu'elle voyait. Que ce soit, le pont, le mini jardin à la française avec ses haie taillées, les statues de pierres, ornant de chemin principale, tout lui rappelait cet endroit tant rêvé, et si amèrement banni de ses pensées durant ses cinq années.

Percevant sa soudaine détresse, Merlin aboya.

Sarah se tourna vers lui, et sourit.

Le vieux chien était assis sur le banc, comme par le passé.

La jeune femme s'avança alors et repoussant la neige restante du banc, elle s'assit a ses cotés, l'enserrant d'un bras.

Merlin vint alors nicher son museau humide contre son oreille, geignant une nouvelle fois.

- Oui, je sais, murmura-t-elle. Ça fait longtemps...

Son regard embrassa une nouvelle fois la splendeur du parc, et cette fois, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sarah se sentit apaisée.

Il était tout de même étrange de le voir sous la neige, pensa-t-elle. Elle qui avait surtout le souvenir d'un endroit ensoleillé, ou bien sous la pluie. Mais jamais ainsi...

Frissonnant soudainement, Sarah se frotta machinalement les épaules, tentant de retrouver un minimum de chaleur.

La nuit était fraiche, et il continuait toujours de neiger, et après une fine observation, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'il neigeait de plus en plus.

- Tobby, va être content, fit-elle en s'adressant à Merlin. Nous allons pouvoir faire un bonhomme de neige…

En réponse, Merlin s'ébroua et sauta du banc. Sarah l'observa s'éloigner de quelques pas, puis il se retourna vers elle, l'appelant d'un jappement.

- Oui, répondit-elle en se redressant. On rentre. Bonne idée…

Elle épousseta ses vêtements, chassant les quelques flocons de neige, puis alors qu'elle commençait à avancer, suivant Merlin, se regard de porta vers le pont.

Et ce qu'elle y vit, la fit aussitôt s'arrêter.

Il y avait quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un dont elle ne discernait que la haute silhouette, recouverte d'une lourde cape d'hivers, bordée de fourrure et maintenue par une agrafe d'argent.

Son visage était invisible, masqué dans l'ombre de capuche, mais néanmoins Sarah sentait sur elle le poids d'un regard perçant, qui la mit soudainement mal à l'aise.

Personne ne l'avait observé ainsi, et la jeune femme eut alors impression d'être telle une biche sans défense, surprise au beau milieu de la nuit par l'arrivée d'une voiture qui allait la percuter.

Merlin percevant à son tour l'inconnu, s'immobilisa et commença à grogner, retroussant ses babine dans une mine féroce d'avertissement.

Toute fois, loin d'être effrayée, la silhouette fit un mouvement, un geste quasi imperceptible que Sarah sentit, plus qu'elle ne vit, tel une ondulation dans sa lourde cape d'hivers, et l'illusion d'avoir entendu une voix, se muant en un soupir.

Sarah prit alors conscience d'un infime changement.

Un changement dans l'air, qui se teinta doucement d'une étrange odeur de fleur des champs et d'épice, remplaçant celle, si particulière de la neige, et respirant malgré elle à plein poumon, Sarah sentit alors ses joues rougir, non plus sous le froid, mais sous un étrange sentiment d'excitation, tandis que dans sa poitrine, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

Elle sentit également qu'au lieu d'être frais et cinglant, l'air lui sembla devenir lourd, comme lors d'une journée de canicule.

Merlin percevant aussi cette étrange métamorphose se mit soudainement à gémir, reculant malgré lui, la queue entre les jambes.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de Sarah, le vieux chien releva la tête, la suppliant de ses yeux larmoyant, mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas le remarquer, incapable de détourner le regard de la silhouette.

Incapable de se soustraire à l'attraction que cette étrange silhouette éveillait en son être, éclipsant toute chose autour d'elle. Le paysage lui-même semblait s'être comme effacé, devenant aussi terne que pouvait l'être une carte postale aux couleurs défraichies. Il n'y avait qu'ELLE, et Sarah réalisa alors qu'elle était perdue.

Soudain, le croassement d'un corbeau retentit dans la nuit, la faisant brusquement sursauter et l'arrachant de sa torpeur.

La jeune femme leva alors les yeux, et vit la silhouette du volatile passer au dessus d'elle, puis se poser sur l'épaule de la personne. A sa vue, Merlin se mit à aboyer une nouvelle fois, retrouvant son courage.

Réalisant alors qu'elle n'aurait peut être pas de deuxième chance, Sarah se détourna et partit en courant en direction de la seconde sortie du parc.

- Merlin vite ! cria-t-elle à l'adresse de son ami à quatre pattes.

Ni une ni deux, le vieux chien la suivit aussitôt, et comme un signal, le corbeau s'envola de nouveau et se mit à les poursuivre, son cri résonnant sinistrement dans les airs, tandis que son étrange propriétaire restait immobile sur le pont, les observant silencieusement.

- Plus vite ! Merlin ! cria Sarah, voyant que le corbeau était sur le point de s'agripper au pauvre chien, comme pour le retenir de partir.

En réponse, le chien accéléra, malgré l'épaisseur de la neige qui l'entravait dans sa course et dépassa Sarah.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la sortie, les lourdes grilles frémirent, émettant un puissant grincement métallique, puis soudain s'animèrent.

- Non ! cria Sarah.

Le portail était entrain de se refermer !

La jeune femme accéléra une nouvelle fois, ses pieds trébuchant malgré elle dans la neige, et alors qu'elle ne fut qu'a quelques mètres, elle sentit le corbeau la percuter de plein fouet, la projetant brusquement à terre, battant furieusement des ailes et plantant ses serres dans sa veste comme pour essayer de la retenir.

A la vue de sa maitresse au sol, Merlin aboya de plus belle, puis tenta d'attraper dans sa gueule l'un des battant des grilles afin de retenir leurs fermeture.

Mais voyant qu'il se faisait entrainer malgré lui, Sarah poussa alors un gémissement de désespoir, sentant son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine, et tenta de repousser l'oiseau.

Elle se retourna alors, essaya de l'attraper tout en se protéger le visage et alors que celui-ci lui griffer les avants bras, déchirant ses manches, la jeune femme envoya soudainement son poing dans un élan désespéré, et percuta de plein fouet le corbeau, qui fut aussitôt repoussé et qui tomba dans la neige. L'oiseau se redressa d'une manière maladroite, et battit les ailes quelques secondes avant de s'effondrer complètement.

Sarah en profita alors se relever et alors qu'elle jeta un regard vers les grilles, son sang se glaça soudainement.

Elles étaient sur le point d'être définitivement refermées, et s'élançant alors avec la force du désespoir, Sarah parcourue les derniers mètres.

Mais comme dans son rêve, le monde se métamorphosa soudainement, la nuit devenant opaque et éclipsant toute chose autour d'elle. La seule source de lumière provenait de la rue, dont l'éclat perçait à travers les grilles qui semblaient démesurées, et sur laquelle se découpait la silhouette de Merlin.

« Ce n'est pas possible » pensa la jeune femme avec une panique grandissante. « C'est un cauchemar, non ! »

Mais son rêve devenait peu à peu réalité, et face à cette constatation, son être se mit à hurler silencieusement sous la sensation que son corps devenait aussi lourd que du plomb et que chaque mouvement était entravé par l'épaisseur grandissante de neige.

_Ne résiste pas, cela ne sert à rien…abandonne Sarah… _

La neige lui grimpait le long des mollets, des cuisses, et bientôt la taille, s'infiltrant sous ses vêtements et lui coupant la respiration.

Sarah suffoqua.

Tels les sables mouvements, elle la sentait l'ensevelir peu à peu, l'empêchant d'avancer, lui cisaillant la peau, tels des lames acérées.

Et cette voix, ce murmure qui effaçait peu à peu les aboiements de Merlin, et qui lui disait de se laisser faire, d'abandonner.

« Non ! »

La jeune femme se débâtit une nouvelle fois, essayant de se hisser tant bien que mal sur la neige, mais devant, la lueur du portail s'affaiblit soudainement.

« Non, non, non ! »

Nouvel essai, où Sarah tenta de se redresser. Mais cette fois la neige, lui arrivait à présent a hauteur du cou, et la sentant s'ensevelir definitivement, la jeune femme hurla.

* * *

Dans la maison des Williams, le jeune Tobby dormait encore.

Se retournant une fois de plus dans son sommeil, ses jambes bougeant sans cesse, comme, s'il voulait se débattre avec les couvertures, le jeune gémit.

- Sarah, non !

Son front était en sueur, et alors qu'il ne cessait de marmonner des choses incompréhensibles pour une personne extérieure, la fenêtre de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement.

Sur le sol, une ombre se dessina et la pièce fut remplie par une douce odeur de fleurs des champs et d'épices.

L'ombre se déplaça et se pencha sur l'enfant, posant une main sur son front dans un geste rassurant, qui le calma aussitôt.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-elle. Ta sœur est entre de bonnes mains. Elle devra accomplir son destin…

En réponse, Tobby hocha malgré lui la tête, sans pour autant s'éveiller.

- Est-ce qu'elle reviendra ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Maeve sourit doucement. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la joue du petit garçon, puis elle hotta sa main. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre, mais avant de disparaître se tourna vers Tobby.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle. Cela dépendra essentiellement d'elle…

Sur ces paroles, Maeve disparue alors, tandis que sur la joue du petit garçon, une larme s'écoula doucement.

**A SUIVRE**


End file.
